Naruto Shippuuden 16: Reflection
by rylansato
Summary: Konoha isn't the peaceful village that everyone knows it to be. This Konoha is part of the Fire Country Empire based on conquer and domination and Sasuke is the Hokage with Naruto as his second in command.
1. Something Different

Naruto: Reflection

It looked like a peaceful day in Konoha. The sun was shining, birds chirping, people walking about the streets. In all it seemed like any other day. With the exception of Rock Lee, who was standing inside of a clear circular booth, screaming as if he were in agony. Nothing was touching him. It as if an invisible force was causing him pain. Uchiha Sasuke stood there with Uzumaki Naruto, Anzen Shuji and Nara Arihiro. Arihiro was standing at a control panel with Shuij a few feet from him in an ANBU uniform that was without the mask.

"So, this is your latest project?" Sasuke asked.

"The booth will be far more effective than our previous disciplinary methods." Shuji said.

"It can stimulate the pain center of anyone." Arihiro said.

"They call this progress." Naruto said.

"There's something to be said for a good, old fashion battering." Sasuke replied.

"That's what so exceptional about this device. Traditional forms of punishment can overwhelm the nervous system. After a time, the brain ceases to feel anything." Shuji said.

"These sensors continually shift from one nerve cluster to another, keeping the subject in a constant state of agony." Arihiro said.

"I think you enjoy your work too much, Captain."

Shuji slightly grinned.

"What exactly did Rock Lee do dattebayo?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure. He was probably late for something. I honestly don't care." Shuji said.

Without saying anything, Sasuke turned and left. Naruto scurried after him.

"Did you get a chance to look over my request?" Naruto asked.

"I did."

"And?"

"I'm not worried about it. I'm not going to send a team to the Rock Country to retrieve a scroll that was stolen over seventy years ago and that might not even exist anymore. Maybe you haven't heard but we have a country to conquer and the Rock isn't it."

"You're aware of the techniques that are in that scroll. Those techniques could give us a tactical advantage. We could end the war tomorrow."

Sasuke stopped walking and turned to him.

"You see this as your big chance don't you? You get that scroll, bring it home, being acknowledged as a hero. The Emperor pins a medal on you."

Naruto stood at attention. "My only concern is saving the Empire."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He turned to walk away.

"You're making a mistake, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks with extreme annoyance. He furiously turned back to Naruto.

"You can either leave me or take the place of Rock Lee. The choice is yours."

"Understood."

Later, that night Sasuke sat in his room going over a few documents. Then a pink haired girl in a loosely fitted, half way open black robe walked up to him.

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Going over team reports."

"This is supposed to be your sanctuary. A place to get away from team reports."

Sakura grabbed the papers out of Sasuke's hand and set them on the desk. She then slid onto his lap and began to kiss him.

"You're the one person in this village I don't mind giving in to."

"And the only one that doesn't want to slip a knife into your back." She got up from his lap and grabbed a glass of water sitting on the stand and brought it over to him. "I heard the battle went well in the Wind Country."

"Is that what you heard?"

"Word in the village is that the war might be over soon." She said.

"You've been listening to propaganda. Things went badly in the Wind Country. Very badly. We lost twelve squads. If the village finds out what really happened…"

He was cut off by her finger being placed on his lips.

"Shhh. Forget about the war. This is our time."

She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. He picked her up and took her to bed.

The next day Sasuke and a random ANBU member walked down the hallways of the Hokage building. He had just left his office and was heading out somewhere in the village. The ANBU member opened the door only to be greeted by Shuji and a random ANBU member. Shuji launched a kunai that stuck into the ANBU member's neck. He fell down dead. Sasuke reached for a weapon but his hand grabbed by Naruto who held a kunai to Sasuke's throat.

"Don't." Naruto said.

Sasuke slightly turned to see Naruto and Satori standing there. Satori came over and disarmed Sasuke.

"You'll hang for this." Sasuke sneered.

"Throw him in a holding cell." Naruto said.

"Sir, let me take him down to the lake. I'll finish him quickly and quietly." Shuji said.

"No. I want him alive."

The ANBU members began to escort Sasuke away.

"Still, it'd be tragic if something were to happen on the way to the cell."

Naruto grabbed Shuji and slammed him into a wall.

"If anything happens to Sasuke. I'll kill you myself. Do I make myself clear, Captain?"

"Perfectly, sir." Shuji said a bit strained.

Naruto let go of the ANBU captain and continued on his way with Satori in pursuit.

Shortly later, Satori stood at attention in the Hokage's office with Naruto pacing slowly back and forth in front of him.

"Serving as my personal guard will have its privileges and you'll accept orders from me and me alone." Naruto said.

"Yes, sir. And Hokage-sama, if I may? I'd like to be the first to congratulate you on a brilliant strategy."

At that moment, Ino walked into the Hokage's office followed by a random Genin. To her surprise Naruto was standing there.

"Where's Sasuke-sama?"

Naruto didn't say anything. He just smiled.

"Bring ANBU here." Ino ordered.

The Genin nodded and leapt away. Naruto slightly turned his head to Satori and nodded. Satori pulled his two sai and leapt away as well. A few seconds later, Satori reappeared holstering his two bloody sai.

"What's going on? Ino asked.

"I'm Hokage now. Gather the village outside the building. I'm going to make my commencement speech in one hour."

Ino had no choice but to obey. She nodded and leapt away.


	2. The New Hokage

A few hours later, the new Hokage stood on top of the Hokage building over looking the crowd of people that were gathered on the ground below. Satori stood on Naruto's right with his hands on his two sai in case of an assassination attempt. Ino was Sasuke's third in command, she stood to Naruto's left.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto is now the Hokage. In accordance with the Emperor's orders, I have relieved Uchiha Sasuke and have taken over the role of Hokage. My orders are to take a team into the Rock village for a mission of vital importance to the empire. I can't reveal the details of the mission but I will tell you this, if we're successful, Konoha will crush any and all of its opponents. No other village has been tested more in battle. I know I can count on each and everyone of you to perform your duties to the best of your abilities. Nothing will impede our march toward victory. Long live the empire."

Then in unison everyone yelled "Long live the empire."

Ino came up to Naruto's ear. Satori stood ready, waiting for Ino to make a move.

"We received no such orders from the Emperor." She whispered.

"It was sent directly to me, dattebayo."

"I'd like to see those orders."

"All in good time."

Later that day, Naruto stood in his office, gazing out the window.

_So far the change in command has happened without incident. I wonder if the team I sent to the Rock Country completed their mission._

"These orders appear to be authentic." Ino said behind him holding a piece of paper.

"Appear? All I expect out of you is your loyalty. Do I have it, dattebayo?"

"You're the Hokage." She said.

"I'm glad we can agree on something." He pulled a sword off the wall. "Do you recognize this? This is the sword that Uchiha Madara used to kill Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End for the title of Hokage. A few years later, Madara was killed by an assassin who we all know as the Second Hokage or the younger brother of Senju Hashirama. He killed Madara as an act of revenge. He was Hokage for a long long time before dying of old age and the title of the Third Hokage went to my father who was sixteen at the time. He was the youngest Hokage ever. Then the current Emperor killed my father when I was eight and 

took the name of the Fourth Hokage. Naturally after he became Emperor, Sasuke became the fifth until I came along. I wonder how things would've worked out if Senju Hashirama would've won. Maybe that bastard Sasuke wouldn't be here and the Emperor would be dead. Hell, there might not have been an empire, dattebayo."

Ino looked as if she didn't care. Naruto kinda caught that look.

"If there is nothing else."

"There is." He said almost interrupting her. "I'm promoting you to second in command."

"Captain Shuji would be a better…"

"Shuji is a capable soldier but he has ambitions and troubles following orders. And honestly I don't care what Shuji thinks. You're my second in command. Dismissed."

Ino turned to walk out. As she was walking out, Sakura came in. The two shared a slight glance for a brief second. Sakura waited for the door to shut before she started. She turned her attention to Naruto who was looking out of the window. Sakura wore a maroon colored zip up that showed off her midriff with a skirt and knee high boots.

"You didn't receive any orders from the Emperor. I would've known about it." She said.

Naruto turned to her but didn't say anything. She could read his face like a book.

"Oooh, a mutiny. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's safe."

"How do I know you didn't drown him in a river or something?"

"You're just going to have to trust me, dattebayo. He'll remain alive just as long as you don't cause any trouble. That means no hidden messages to the Emperor. I need you and your expertise."

Sakura looked at him with a seductive but yet innocent look on her face. "Is that all you need?"

Naruto quickly turned away from her.

"You've never forgiven me for leaving." She said walking up to him. "And I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"You saw an opportunity for advancement and you took it."

"Just as you did. You should've been Hokage instead of Sasuke. If it weren't for his older brother being the Emperor, Konoha would've been yours." She got closer to him. Her face a mere few inches away from his. Her voice dimmed down to a whisper. "Tradition says that whatever belonged to the previous Hokage is yours for the taking."

"Who am I to argue with tradition?"

The two of them shared a kiss. Unknown to him, Sakura slipped a knife out of her bodice. Just as she began to thrust it forward, he grabbed her wrist. He was more aware of what was going on than she had previously thought. He disarmed her while still kissing her. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe we should keep our relationship on a professional level, dattebayo." Naruto said as he slightly tossed Sakura aside.

"Hokage-sama?" A voice said from the other side of the door.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the team has returned from their mission."

"I'm on my way." He said as he turned to Sakura. He walked over to her, grabbed her by her hair and held the knife to her throat. His face came very close to hers. "I expect you to be in a better mood when I get back." He said in a slight whisper.


	3. A Spy In The Village

After obtaining the scroll from the squad he sent out. Naruto sat at his desk going over the different techniques. Satori stood at attention behind him. Naruto's eyes shot towards the door when a knock came from it.

"Enter." He said.

It was Satori's twin sister, Shiranui Tenten.

"If it isn't my personal bodyguard's evil twin sister. What do you have to report?"

"Hokage-sama, there is a problem. Hyuuga Neji was found dead near the Forest of Death."

"Dead? How?"

"Throat slit, stabled multiple times, left arm ripped completely off."

Naruto looked to Tenten and then to Satori. "It sounds like something you two would do."

A grin started to form at Satori's face.

"No one has been caught yet." Tenten said.

"I'm on my way." Naruto said standing up.

Shortly later, Naruto stood with Satori, Shuji, Tenten, Ino and Tsuku examining Neji's body.

"Of all the ways to kill a person, his throat slit and an arm ripped off. It sounds like someone from a certain feral clan that I know." Shuji said looking at Tsuku.

"I want to know who killed Neji."

"My clan can handle this investigation. I don't want his kind snooping around and messing things up." Tsuku said.

Naruto pretty much ignored Tsuku's remark. "Find out who killed Neji."

Naruto walked away leaving Tsuku and Shuji staring down each other.

Sasuke sat in his cell a bit bored out of his mind. This cell was designed for ninjas. The stone it was made out of suppressed chakra and anyone inside was reduced to a person with as much talent as Rock Lee. All a person could do was to rely on Taijutsu to break out but even the bars were made of a special stone that wouldn't break easily, no matter how thin the stone. Naruto stormed up to the cell.

"Who killed Neji?" He demanded.

"Is someone dead?" Sasuke said mockingly.

"I know the Emperor has an agent in Konoha. I want the name."

"You really think the Emperor would plant a spy in my village and then tell me who it is?"

Naruto turned to Satori. "Go to Sasuke's house and search his files. Look for messages from the Emperor."

"Follow his orders and you'll be executed as a co-conspirator."

Satori shifted his eyes from Sasuke to Naruto.

"As you command, Hokage-sama."

Satori turned and left leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke. Naruto turned back around to Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly smiled. "This isn't like you, Naruto. You never lusted for power or glory. That's why I trusted you at my side for all these years, because you have no ambition."

Naruto opened the cell's door and strolled in. He then punched Sasuke in the back, slammed him into the wall and put him into a chokehold.

"If that's right, then why are you in a holding cell?"

Sasuke struggled at Naruto's arms. "Release me and I promise your death will be quick and painless. You won't get that guarantee from the Emperor."

Naruto pulled a kunai from his holster and held it close to Sasuke's face.

"Kill me and she'll never forgive you."

Naruto seriously contemplated killing Sasuke. He then released Sasuke by slamming him into the wall. He walked out of the cell and closed the door without saying a word. Sasuke stared at him as Naruto walked out of the room.

Naruto stood with Shuji in the morgue.

"From what I can tell, the murderer snuck up behind Neji, slit his throat then proceeded to rip off his arm."

"I thought Neji was supposed to have three hundred sixty degree vision."

"With Neji, there is a small blindspot on his left shoulder blade. Not many people realize that. The only people that could know that is the Uchiha Clan, the Hyuga Clan and the Angirirneko Clan. Interrogations with people led me to find out that Tsuku came out of that area about a half hour before Neji's body was found."

A short time later, Tsuku found himself inside Shuji's agony booth. He gripped the smooth sides of the booth and screamed in pain.

"Who ordered you to kill Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't." Tsuku noticed that Shuji was enjoying himself at the controls of the booth. "I'll kill you when I get out of this."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I checked the records. The Emperor recommended you to be a Jonin, even over more qualified ninjas. You're working for the Emperor. What have you told him?"

"Hokage-sama, you've got it all wrong. It wasn't me."

Shuji hit the button again and caused Tsuku to wince up in pain.

"What have you told him, dattebayo?"

"Please, Hokage-sama. I've always been loyal to you."

Naruto stepped away from the booth and stepped towards the door. Tsuku thought that he was finally able to be let out of the booth. Naruto turned back to Shuji.

"Break him, dattebayo." He said before turning and leaving out the door.

Tsuku's eyes widened as Shuji pressed a few buttons and activated it once more. Tsuku screamed in immense pain.

Meanwhile, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji walked down the streets of Konoha as if they were on a mission. Udon and Moegi stood guard just inside the door in Sasuke's cell block. The door opened by itself and 

the two of them stood ready. A kunai landed in between them and attached to the kunai was an explosive note. The note exploded killing both Udon and Moegi. Ino ran in and let Sasuke out of his cell.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to find help."

Naruto turned the corner to Sasuke's block with random Chuunin. Then suddenly kunai flew towards them. Naruto ducked behind a corner while the Chuunin was hit in the neck and killed. Shikamaru and Chouji covered for Ino and Sasuke to get away.

"Let's get to the Hokage building."

The four of them approached the Hokage office from both ends, surrounding the two Chuunins standing guard. Sasuke leapt out and killed both guards. He opened the door and come to find out that Naruto was standing there gazing out the window. He slowly turned around to face Sasuke.

"The village is yours, Hokage-sama." Naruto said sarcastically giving Sasuke a fisted salute.


	4. The Spy Reveals Himself

Sasuke walked into the agony chamber where Naruto was in the booth trying to bear with the pain. Arihiro was at the controls.

"He's been in there for twelve hours. Impressive." Arihiro said.

"Get him out of there." Sasuke said.

The door to the booth slid open and Naruto literally fell out of it. He was covered in sweat and breathed heavily. He was completely drained of his energy from trying to bear the pain of the Agony Booth.

"Bring Captain Shuji. I want him to spend some time in this invention of his." Sasuke ordered.

Arihiro nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'm disappointed Naruto. You gave up you're little coup de tat a bit too easily. I was hoping to fight you and kill you but you surrendered. Why?"

"It was the reasonable thing to do. You had me severely outnumbered once you were free. There was no point in fighting if I was just going to lose. I'll bide my time to become Hokage, dattebayo."

"You'll never be Hokage while I'm around." Sasuke snapped.

"That's why you won't be around when I become Hokage. With that said, are you going to kill me now or wait for me to kill you, dattebayo?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall. You betrayed me. Don't think for one moment that I'll forget that." Sasuke let go of Naruto and let him fall to the floor. "Get cleaned up. I'm going to send a team out to find this spy that you are so worked up about."

Shortly later, Naruto, Ino, Shuji and Satori all stood in front of the Hokage. "I want you four to enter the Forest of Death and search for this spy or whoever killed Neji."

"Yes, sir." They all said.

"Dismissed."

The four of them began to walk out. Sasuke grabbed Ino's arm before she could leave the room.

"I don't want Naruto to return from this mission." He whispered. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ino nodded. Sasuke let go of Ino's arm to allow her to continue.

The four ninjas walked through the gates of the Forest of Death.

"I hate this place, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"It's rumored to be haunted. It's enough to give anyone the creeps." Shuji said.

They noticed that a few animals lied dead nearby. The four of them stopped to examine them.

"Looks like someone's been in here. These animals didn't die from other animals. There are slash marks all over their bodies." Shuji said. "These wounds were made by a kunai."

Satori looked over and saw the remains of a camp fire.

"Someone has been here. There's a pile of burned logs over here."

"The question is: Where are they now?" Ino asked. "Stay alert. They still might be around waiting for an opportunity to strike."

The four of them drew their weapons just in case of an attack.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat in his office with Sakura and a personal bodyguard. Then suddenly Sasuke's eyes went turned to the window just in time to see something crash through it. It was obviously a person. The personal guard stood ready but wasn't fast enough. The figure threw a kunai that stuck into the guard's chest. The figure then stuck up his index and middle fingers.

"KATSU!"

The kunai exploded without an explosive note. Not much was left of the personal guard. Sasuke leapt over his desk with a kunai drawn and charged at the figure.

"Sakura, get out of here." Sasuke shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

Sakura reluctantly ran out the door while Sasuke fought the intruder. She never looked back.

The ninja squad in the Forest of Death stopped in their tracks and looked back in the direction of the Hokage building.

"I'm sensing fluctuations in Sasuke's chakra." Ino said.

"He's being attacked." Shuji said.

The four of them leapt into the air back to the Hokage building.

Sasuke threw kunai and shuriken at the intruder but his opponent just dodged around them.

"Who are you?"

The guy smiled. "The name's Yohaku Junshin. I'm from the Hidden Rock Village and I've come to kill you."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I'm a ninja. That's what I do."

"I'd like to see you try."

Junshin attacked once more. Sasuke dodged more kunai as he did a few handseals. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)

Sasuke blew a fireball towards Junshin but the Rock ninja leapt out of the way and threw more kunai while he was in the air. Sasuke leapt away from the kunai, knowing that they could blow up at anytime. He landed on the far side of the room. Sasuke summoned the Demon Wind Shuriken by running his fingers across his special wrist bands. He threw the shuriken hoping that it would slice through Junshin due to the fact they were fighting inside and it provided little to know room to move around. To Sasuke's surprise Junshin caught it out of the air. He ran his hand over it, molding it into another weapon. The giant shuriken was now a sword. At that moment, Naruto, Ino, Shuji and Satori all appeared in the window. Sasuke looked at them in surprise. He didn't expect them to return. That gave Junshin enough of a distraction to attack again. Junshin sprinted forward so fast that Sasuke had no time to react. He shoved the sword right through Sasuke's abdomen and pinned him to the wall. He leapt away to the other side of the room with his index and middle finger on his right hand extended. Sasuke's grabbed the sword but was having difficulty pulling it out. He noticed the position of Junshin's hand. Sasuke tried harder to pull it out but it was to no avail.

"Too late. KATSU!"

The sword exploded disintegrating Sasuke's upper body. The four Leaf ninjas looked in shock at what had just happened.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Ino yelled.

Junshin grinned and then looked to the other four. He knew he had to retreat for the time being because he couldn't face all four of them at once. One at a time easy, but not all four. He pointed to them.

"Kill you later." He said as he leapt away.

A grin spread across Naruto's face.

_I am now the Hokage._


	5. Going After the Spy

The four ninjas stood in the decimated Hokage office. They didn't do anything about Sasuke's remains. Naruto was rather pleased now that the assassin had gone through the trouble of eliminating Sasuke which meant that Naruto didn't have to do it now.

"I'm now the Hokage. If anyone wants to contest that and you'll end up worse than Sasuke, dattebayo."

No one said anything. Satori was pleased that he had his job back.

"Captain, I want you to send ANBU scouts out to find this assassin and take him out."

"Yes, sir." Shuji said before leaping away.

"I want you all to wear radios and tell that to every other ninja. Dismissed."

Ino began to walk out but her arm was grabbed by Naruto.

"Not you, Ino." He pulled a kunai out of his leg holster, spun on his finger and then held it to Ino's throat. "I should kill you for betraying me."

"The orders giving you reign over Konoha were obviously faked. It was my duty as a Konoha ninja of the Empire to help Sasuke regain control of the village."

"You swore your loyalty to me, dattebayo."

"You should be aware that Sasuke ordered me to kill you."

"Why are you telling me this?

"Sasuke is dead. His orders are no longer valid. You are now Hokage."

"If I had another ninja capable of doing your job I'd show you the business end of Satori's sai." Ino sort of eyed Satori, who had his hands on his weapons. "But if I hear so much as a rumor that you're working behind my back."

"Understood." Ino said interrupting him.

"Get out." He said immediately after Ino stopped talking.

A few hours later, Naruto, Satori and Shuji stood in a briefing room. Shuji had sprawled out a map across the table. It was a map of Konoha.

"We had him cornered here but he managed to slip by us undetected. That's when we lost contact with Hinata and Kuma."

Naruto was clearly frustrated. "I'd have a better chance at sending a group of Genin to kill this guy. Captain, assemble a team. I'll lead it myself."

While Naruto was talking to his ninjas, Junshin pulled the radio of Hinata's body.

He clicked on the radio. Naruto heard the brief sound of white noise. He switched his attention to his ear piece.

"Naruto-kun, I'm coming to get you." Junshin said in a comical voice.

"Listen you, I'm going to find you and kill you."

"Yeah, whatever." Junshin said before switching off the radio and dropping it on Hinata.

Shuji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Ishida carefully entered the Forest of Death. They all had their weapons drawn ready for an attack to come from any direction.

"Shuji, Shino, Ishida. You three head that way. Kiba and I will go this way."

The two groups split up. After awhile of being just the three of them, Shino spotted something.

"There's something up ahead. It's Hinata."

The Ishida and Shino ran over to the body. Hinata was covered in blood and dirt. Shuji noticed a kunai sticking out of Hinata's chest. Junshin sat in the tree above them. He grinned and extended the same two fingers on his right hand.

"Katsu."

The kunai began to glow and Shuji's eyes widened.

"It's a trap." Shuji said diving away from the explosion. Shino and Ishida weren't so lucky. They were caught in the heart of the explosion with no chance of escape or survival. Naruto and Kiba heard the explosion. They looked at each other for a brief moment before heading towards its location. Shuji stumbled to his feet and saw that Junshin was leaning against a tree, smiling.

"Bastard. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to kill enough of you Leaf shitheads to where you aren't a major concern. The other nations are tired of this Empire of yours. It will fall."

"Not in our lifetime." Shuji shot back.

"You got that right." Junshin said as he lunged at Shuji.

Shuji drew his reverse bladed sword and swung at the attacking Junshin. Junshin barely dodged the blade. Shuji activated his two tomoe Sharingan.

"This is a surprise. I didn't realize you were a Sharingan user. It'll be more of a pleasure to take you out."

Junshin pulled out two kunai and molded them into a sword. Their two blades met and brought their faces close to one another.

"You want to know something hilarious?" Junshin asked.

Shuji lifted an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"That I can do this." Junshin said as he ran his hand over both blades and molded them together.

Shuji was surprised. He tried to pull his sword away but it was futile.

"It's useless. Your sword is now fused with my sword. It's like Siamese twins only with swords." Junshin joked.

Shuji looked over to see that Naruto and Kiba had arrived. Junshin grinned. He slammed his palm against Shuji's forehead protector. The force caused Shuji to let go of his sword and stumble back.

"What the hell was that?"

Then he realized what had happened when he saw Junshin's index and middle fingers extended.

"KATSU!"

Shuji's head exploded and the body fell to its knees and then to the ground.

"That fool." Naruto said.

Kiba leapt at Junshin but the Rock ninja just grabbed Kiba and threw him into a nearby tree. Kiba stood up ready to go again but Junshin threw his sword into Kiba's chest, pinning him to the tree."

"Stay. Good boy." Junshin said.

Naruto stared down his opponent.

"I'm going to show you something I just learned."

"What your ABC's?"

Naruto but his fingers into a vertical and horizontal position.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

A few hundred clones appeared all around them.

"I'm getting real tired of you so I'm going to end this quickly, dattebayo."

"That's my line."

The clones rushed in and Junshin began his attack. He punched and kicked any Naruto that came close to him. Each one disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After a few minutes all the clones had disappeared.

"Ending it quickly, huh."

"I'm still getting used to this technique. It's new to me."

Without warning, Junshin threw a kunai at Naruto but missed. The kunai stuck to a tree behind him. Junshin seemed annoyed by missing his target. It was rare that he missed. It must've been fatigue from fighting all day.

"That was a close one, dattebayo." Naruto said.

Naruto pulled out his own kunai and threw it at Junshin just as Junshin threw his own. Both kunai struck their targets. Naruto was hit in the chest and Junshin was hit in the abdomen.

"You dumb bastard, you missed a vital organ." Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter. Anything metal I touch becomes one of my explosives." Junshin said extending his two fingers. Naruto's eyes widened. "KATSU!"

Both kunais exploded. Junshin lied there gasping for air.

"What the hell happened? Why did I blow up?"

"It's because you were hit with your own kunai." Naruto said standing above him.

"How are you still standing?"

"Because the one you destroyed was a clone. I hid in the tree behind him. The clone threw a kunai but it barely missed you. I threw the kunai that was stuck in the tree at the same time and that was the one that hit. And you thought it was the clone's kunai. That is why I'm still standing and you are not, dattebayo."

Junshin didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and died.


	6. Trechery

Naruto walked out of the Forest of Death greeted by Satori and Tenten. Naruto was actually surprised by their sudden appearance. He just shook off the thought.

_Hell, they were probably torturing and killing someone who opposed me being the Hokage._

"Are you all right, sir?" Satori asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I want the villaged gathered in front of the Hokage Building. I have an announcement."

The two gave Naruto a fisted salute. "Yes, sir."

Later that night, Naruto sat at the end of his bed. He didn't bother turning on the light. He had a lot of things on his mind. Sakura silently came up behind him and kissed his shoulder. It slightly startled Naruto.

"The village doesn't think I can do this, dattebayo."

"They'll come around."

"Ino doesn't approve. I can see it in her eyes. She's always been jealous of you that you were the Hokage's woman."

"Well, we'll just have to get rid of her."

"We'll have to make an example out of her. To show what will happen if anyone betrays me." Naruto said.

Naruto turned around to face Sakura. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I've never been the woman of an Emperor before. Is there anything I should know?"

Sakura kissed Naruto repeatedly.

"I think you've got the basics down, dattebayo." He said as he and Sakura lied down on the bed.

The next day, Ino walked the streets of Konoha. She turned a corner only to meet Sakura and Tenten. Tenten was Sakura's personal guard. Ino knew what was going on and quickly reacted. She kicked Tenten in the face knocking her back. Sakura quickly reacted by drawing a kunai and slashing Ino across the face.

"I was hoping you'd put up a fight." Sakura said before punching Ino across the face.

"I'm surprised that you're not exhausted from all the beds you've been in lately." Ino snapped.

Sakura lunged at Ino with the knife and Ino grabbed the arm, wrapped it around her own to immobilize it.

"Arihiro told me I should give you a few pointers in that area." Sakura said throwing another punch.

Ino elbowed Sakura in the face and took the kunai from her. Sakura dropped to one knee and Ino kicked in the face. Sakura fell to the ground and Ino found it to be an opportune time to leave. She turned her back to run but then she felt cold metal enter her back. Her eyes were wide with shock. Tenten had gotten to her feet and thrown a kunai at Ino. Sakura got up and shoved the kunai deeper into Ino's spine. Ino dropped to her knees in front of Sakura. The pink haired Kunoichi grabbed Ino by her chin and the back of her head and quickly twisted her head, snapping her neck. Ino's lifeless body slumped over. Sakura grinned as she stepped over Ino's body to head to the Hokage building.

Naruto stood on top of the Hokage building looking down upon the entire village.

"Thirty-six of your fellow ninjas were lost in the battle of the Wind Country. Your previous Hokage didn't want you to know about it. The reason I tell you this is because I don't want another defeat like that again. It just might be you who will join them in the next world. Who knows what else Sasuke kept from you? Sasuke was weak. Some of you may already know but Sasuke was killed by an assassin from the Rock Country. I told him many times to go after the Rock but he didn't listen. With me as your leader I'll crush anyone that stands in our way and bring the Empire back to what it used to be. Long live the Empire."

"Long live the Empire." The crowd shouted which was followed by a round of applause.

Naruto turned to leave. He leaned close to Satori. "Kill the first one that stops applauding."

At that moment, Naruto was surprised by the appearance of two of the Emperor's personal guards. Sarutobi Asuma and Hatake Kakashi.

"That was an interesting speech, Hokage." Kakashi said.

"I assume that the details of Sasuke's death have reached the Emperor so he decided to send you two here, dattebayo."

"More or less." Kakashi said.

"More or less?"

"The Emperor has figured that you'd take command after his brother died and he thinks that you are not suitable for this position." Asuma said.

"Does he also know that I am more powerful than he realizes?"

"Naruto, you are still a brat and you can't stand up to even us."

"Just you two?"

"The Emperor's personal guard army is stationed right out the gates ready to take the village over if something were to happen." Kakashi said.

Naruto seemed to relax. "Well, I'm glad that the Emperor has the upmost confidence in his ninjas."

Naruto nodded to Satori who had by this time appeared behind Asuma. Satori kicked Asuma in the back of the head, causing him to fall over. He then slammed both of his sai into the back of Asuma's neck. Kakashi was a bit surprised by this and attempted to ready himself. Naruto was too fast for him. Naruto generated a Rasengan in his hand that sharp blue chakra rotating around its edges. He slammed it into Kakashi's chest.

"Futon: Rasengan Shuriken."

The Rasengan tore Kakashi apart into virtually nothingness.

Outside the gates, the Emperor's personal guard army began to enter the village. They looked ahead to see Sohma Yukino and Uzuki Hanako standing there. Yukino knelt down and slammed her hands into the ground.

"Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu." (Earth Element: Swamp of the Underworld Technique)

The ground below the personal guards changed and the ones caught in it sank below the surface. A few others were lucky enough to leap into the air out of the swamp. Hanako's voice echoed all around them.

"Raiton: Ikadzuchi no Kiba no Jutsu." (Lightning Element: Lightning Bolt Fang Technique)

Clouds formed above the airborne ninjas. Lightning shot from the clouds and electrocuted any ninja it touched. Not one personal guard was left standing.

Naruto fell onto his bed with a very satisfied look on his face. Sakura landed next to him on to her stomach. He rolled over on top of her and ran his hands along her arms and kissed the back of her head.

"I want you to destroy the Jutsu scroll. So that no one can learn its secrets and try to overthrow me. With me knowing everything in that scroll, the Emperor doesn't stand a chance."

As he was talking, Sakura reached down and grabbed two glasses of champagne. She handed one of them to Naruto.

"You're going to overthrow him?"

"Exactly, dattebayo." He said as he clinked his glass against hers.

They both drank from their respective glasses to their future victory of the Emperor.

"It's about a day's travel from here to the Emperor's palace." Sakura said. "Do you think his subordinates will follow you?"

Naruto lay down onto his back. "They live to serve the Emperor. I don't think they care who it is. I want the whole world to know and acknowledge Emperor Uzumaki Naruto. Once we put away this war, I will expand the Empire throughout…throughout."

He closed his eyes and then suddenly winced in pain. He rolled over and fell off the bed. Sakura got off the bed and knelt down next to him.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

She stood up and ran to the door. Naruto rolled onto his stomach in a futile attempt to stand. He grunted as he moved. Sakura opened the door and Satori walked in all too casually. They both looked at Naruto. Naruto looked up at his personal guard in hopes that he could help. Then Sakura ran a hand up Satori's chest and placed it on Satori's face. She pushed his face towards her and began to kiss him. The two wrapped their arms around each other in a embracing each other while they kissed. As they kissed, Sakura looked over to Naruto who had a look of shock on his face. Then his head dropped to the floor as he died.

The next day, Sakura and Satori stood in wait at the gates for the Emperor to arrive. After a few moments, Emperor Itachi finally arrived with his subordinates. Itachi looked very angry. He walked up to Sakura and Satori.

"Where's Naruto and who the hell are you?

"You're talking to Empress Haruno Sakura, prepare to die."

THE END


End file.
